The Sea brought Crumbling Changes
by xStarletx
Summary: Nathaniel Archibald spent the summer on his father's boat out on the sea with his beautiful girlfriend. He came home to find that he's somehow been replaced. Nate? based off of last book - may contain some sexuality - still haven't decided
1. Chapter 1

Nathaniel Archibald had always tied his best to make his father proud of him; getting caught stealing his coach's Viagra which was the main cause to him loosing his high school diploma had not helped. Then – when given the chance to get himself out of this trouble by spending the summer fixing up his coach's summer house in the Hampton's, he chose to run away with his long time love affair – Blair Waldorf, steal his father's boat and sail around the world with her.

_Oh yes, your logical way of making decisions astounds me._

Having finally gotten back to New York, he had been trying to avoid going home; just as much as he was trying to avoid telling Blair that he didn't get his diploma. Neither could he avoid forever. So Nate stood outside of his Park Avenue town house a little after midnight smoking a blunt attempting to calm his nerves before he went inside. His wavy gold hair was messy having been tousled by the sea wind for most of the summer, his skin a brilliant tan, his emerald green eyes sparkling with worry. Nate took the last drag and threw what was left on the floor then stomped it out. He took a deep breath steeled himself and then began to enter his home. He managed to sneak up to the 2nd floor without being seen or caught, the really tricky part would be getting by his dad's study to get to his room. If he was really lucky his dad would be in bed and not even be in the room at all. He got to the hallway and peered down, sure enough the light was on; Nate cursed this turn in events… maybe he could still get by. He was almost to the room when his dad called out:

"Raven… is that you?" Nate swung around stunned into a frozen state wondering who the hell Raven was.

_That's right, who the hell is Raven and why is your father looking for her?_

Suddenly the door to his room swung open and a girl's head poked out. She stood at least a 5"2 seeing as her head came just a little past his shoulder, she had pale skin, brilliant blue eyes, and dark brown hair hanging down to her shoulders, and she was wearing his favourite shirt, much like a baggy and yet clingy dress – Nate could clearly see that she had several very nice curves. The shirt hung limply down to her mid thighs, the rest of her legs being completely bare. She looked at him up and down and then called out:

"Did you call for me, Sir?" She waved to Nate to get him into the room as she went over to the study to look in at the Navy Capitan who had asked for her. Nate watched her go – his intoxicated mind trying to hard to comprehend what was happening- she was barefoot too, and he could hear her feet padding softly on the hardwood flooring. Nate watched her go, his mind stuck on the "Who-is-this?" dial all while staring at her butt, her hips sashayed with each movement leaving her butt to shake back and forth underneath his shirt.

_Lucky Shirt._

She pushed the door open a little bit, and Nate retreated into his room so his dad wouldn't see him, but decided to keep the door open so he could hear the conversation.

"No I thought I heard someone in the hall." He heard his father reply, there was a scraping sound of his chair being pushed back from his desk, why was he getting up?

"Oh, no that was just me in the room, you know me can't get to sleep." The girl responded. "Why are you up so late… Sir?" she asked

"Well I thought my son would be coming back today, the boat was docked this morning." He responded to her.

"Well I'm sure he'll be back soon." The girl chirped, and heard his dad whispered goodnight and kiss her somewhere, then he walked out of his study towards the room he shared with his wife and Nate's mom. Nate pushed himself back into the dark room hoping his dad hadn't seen him peering in through the crack in the door. Shortly after the girl followed and came into his room, she flicked on the light, and crossed her hands over her chest.

"You're lucky I was here to save you. Where have you been anyways? What were you thinking running away like that? Do you have any idea how mad he is at you? Well what do you have to say for yourself?" She lectured deliberately keeping her voice down, while pacing back in forth in front of him much like an agitated cat.

"Excuse me… but who are you?" Nate cried, absolutely flabbergasted that a complete stranger living in his room, wearing his clothes and being kissed by his father was trying to lecture him.

"Oh, I'm Raven, you're parents are thinking of adopting me." She whispered sticking her hand out waiting for him to shake it. Nate took it cautiously looking at her carefully surveying her face, she had look about her that told him that she was younger then him, but her body definitely screamed older, which left him dying to catch another good look at her butt.

_These are not good thoughts to be thinking about your soon to be sister._

"Whoa wait… adopt?! My parents want to adopt?" He suddenly cried. Raven rushed forward to clamp her hand to his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot, do you want your father to hear you?" She hissed her face dangerously close to his. Nate inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of vanilla hand cream. He looked into her blue eyes as she listened to the entirely soundless environment, waiting to hear if she heard any stirrings. Once satisfied that the captain had not heard Nate's outburst and was on his way to investigate, Raven loosened her hold on him.

"No more outbursts Mr. just keep it quiet." Raven demanded giving him a stern look and wagging her finger back and forth in front of his face. Once finished her warning she then sashayed her way back to his bed where she plunked herself down and picked up a large book from the night stand. Nate stared at her incoherently, his mind still not fully grasping the situation.

_Of course it has nothing to do with the Pot you were smoking._

"What are you doing in my room? Or wearing my shirt?" Nate asked, joining her by the bed.

"Well, you're parents are fixing up the reading room so I could stay there. They're adding in a bunch of stuff for me, you know washroom, closet… stuff like that, which is really nice. And your shirt… well let's just say I like wearing baggy things like this to bed, your dad said it would be alright." Raven responded, not even looking up from the book. Nate gazed at the cover, trying to make out the words, but finding it difficult, the book was so old and so tattered it looked like the letters had fallen off.

"It's Ovid's Metamorphosis. It was the last thing I got from my parents before they died." Raven responded. Nate looked up, how was it possible that she had noticed that he was staring? Had she not been reading the book the whole time?

"Is it good?" Nate asked, he moved closer to her, so he could be sitting beside her. He looked down at the pages and saw that the printing was way to tiny for him to concentrate on it in the current state of his mind, the words swam around on the page and were blending together much like a melting ice cream.

"You're high aren't you?" Raven suddenly asked, her voice cutting into the hazy fog of his mind as it struggling to think. He looked up to her guiltily a blush creeping up on his cheeks for the first time. He had never once flushed when someone asked if he was stoned, why the sudden change?

"Uh… yea how could you tell?"

"Well, you're awfully slow, you can't seem to read the writing on the pages, and you happen to reek of the smell." Raven responded. Nate nodded. "You're having trouble following this aren't you?" Nate nodded his head, a little afraid to admit it. Raven pet his head softly,

"It's alright; would you like me to read to you?" She asked her voice soothing and gentle. Nate nodded, his voice seeming to be stuck somewhere in his throat. He rested his head on her shoulder taking in a stronger scent of vanilla; it was almost like she had bathed it. His eyes closed a sense of calm coming over him as Raven began a story about Aphrodite. In a few short minutes Raven's soothing voice had washed over him long enough to send him to sleep, but it was long after she had finished the story that she noticed he was asleep. Neither noticed the shadow at the door that had been watching them all along.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I forgot this in the first chapter so I'm going to do it now –

[Disclaimer: None of these Characters are mine (Minus Raven) they all belong to Cecily von Ziegesar

[ There's some mild swearing as well as hints to very naughty things – reader discretion is advised

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

**Title - The Sea Brought Crumbling Changes**

**Chapter 2**

**By – xxMedusaxx**

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Nate woke up the next morning to a sun filled room and an empty bed. He looked around in absolute wonderment. Had he dreamt up a confrontation with a bossy girl saying that his parents wanted to adopt her? Good God he hoped not, she was rather entertaining. Nate rubbed the sleep from his eyes, while inhaling sharply. His entire bed reeked of vanilla – she must have been staying in his room for a really long time. He also managed to catch the hint of food coming from somewhere in the room – bacon to be exact. He looked around his room from his comfortable spot in his bed to see if the smell was originating from somewhere in his room. Sure enough a plate was sitting on his desk with a glass of orange juice beside it. Nate got up groggily and dropped down to the swivel chair in front of his desk and then began to gobble down the food she had left him. Soon the large serving of bacon eggs and toast was finished, but it wasn't till Nate had downed the glass of orange juice in several large gulps that he noticed a note addressed to him resting close to the now cleared plate. Nate gingerly picked it up and flipped it open to read the contents

_Going out shopping with your mother – left you breakfast – not sure where you're dad went – stay in the room till I come back. Xx Love Raven_

She worried about him that was kind of cute. Nate brought the nose to the note and inhaled deeply sure enough the now familiar scent of Vanilla calmed his senses, almost like she was right there beside him.

_Oh… because that's not creepy…_

"So that's where that second helping at breakfast went to." Some one commented from the door way. Nate spun around so quickly he nearly fell of his chair. There – leaning on the doorway – was his father – Captain Archibald watching his son with some sort of smug look on his face. Nate's mouth opened and closed - much like a fish out of water – attempting to think of something to say.

"How was your trip, son?" The Captain asked, walking up closer to Nate, who – in an automatic reaction, pushed his chair back until it collided with the desk. Both ignored the clatter of the glass being tipped over, and Nate thanked his lucky stars that it was empty.

"Um… It was fine… Sir…" Nate responded somewhat confused.

"Oh, good, good… BECAUSE YOU'VE FUCKED UP EVERYTHING ELSE!" His father suddenly screamed. Nate jumped a bit, but wasn't completely surprised by the sudden out burst. He hung his head in shame, knowing that it could only get worse from here.

_So much for making your father proud of you_.

"I can't bail you out of this one Nate, You'll have to repeat you senior year." Nate's head whipped up in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And since I can't seem to the sense of responsibility into your head, you will be meeting with my old Navy commander." His father continued, Nate flushed furiously – how was he going to tell Blair?

"Now how to deal with Raven?" The captain wondered allowed, he was watching his son closely for his reaction. Nate stood up quickly in sheer panic.

"She has nothing to do with my diploma!" Nate cried, watching his father's eyebrow raise up in an inquisitive manner, he knew then that he had just walked into a trap. Nate hung his head and then continued,

"I asked her to help me, I didn't want you to freak out on me, and I knew I couldn't avoid it forever, I just wanted to avoid it for one more day." The captain nodded knowledgably

"And you and her slept together last night why?" he asked. Nate looked up confused - they had shared a bed not slept together and how had he known?

"We only shared a bed… we didn't… you know… wait… how did you know?" Nate whispered blushing furiously from the accusation.

"I saw you two together last night, all cozily all over eachother. No more sleepovers for the two of you, you'll stay here and we'll put her in the guest room for now." The captain replied, and then leant it "Don't rub off on her, she's a good girl with a head on her shoulders, don't put any of your ideas into her head."

Once the Captain had left, Nate sat back down in his chair, with his head in his hands.

"Blair's gonna kill me!"

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Raven got back a few hours later, and was surprised to find Nate in the kitchen eating a pizza pocket. Raven's eyes were wide with shock, with a smile plastered to her face as she watched his mother hug her little boy and coo over him with her strong French accent.

"Nate – Daharling…" She cooed, "this is Raven, we're thinking of –"

"Adopting her, yea we met last night." Nate responded, not looking up from his plate. Raven turned an even whiter shade of the pale she already was, and Nate found it hard not to laugh at her reaction. Nate's mother merely exchanged glances from Nate back to Raven, and then ran off to get ready for the opera she would be attending that night. Raven waited until she was out of the room before turning on Nate.

"What's the matter with you? After helping you last night you completely sell me out?! Is that your form of Gratitude?" She cried.

"Here, I made you pizza pockets, they should still be warm" Nate replied, ignoring the questions. He placed the plate down on the counter in front of her then moved over to the fridge.

"Want anything to drink?" He asked. Raven came up from behind him, wrenched the door out of his hand and slammed it shut.

"What is your problem?" Raven demanded, leaning in so she was inches away from his nose. She was a lot smaller then him so she had to go up on her tippy-toes in order to look him square in the eyes. Nate sighed, but staid where he was looking back into her blue eyes.

"My father saw us last night." was Nate's reply. Raven stepped back, her back slumped against the fridge door. She looked down as if she was ashamed, and so she should be.

"Oh… I didn't know…" She replied sheepishly.

"It's no problem, what did Mom get you?" Nate replied shrugging it off.

"You know some really expensive clothing, I feel really bad that she'd buy me such stuff." Raven responded.

"Get used to it, she's been dying to buy dresses for a girl for years, and now that she's finally got one, she'll be doing it a lot more." Nate responded.

"I'm not a big fan of dresses." Raven mumbled, Nate smiled,

"Don't tell my mother that that'll break her heart." Nate whispered grabbing two cans of coke out of the fridge and handing one to her.

"Naw, she'd just send me back." Raven replied. Nate looked at her confused and when she noticed his confused look she elaborated. "It's only a trial run, they weren't sure if they wanted me or not, so I'm going through a probation period of sorts. If they don't like me your parents will probably send me back."

Nate nodded, thinking this over.

"No that won't happen."

"Why?"

"'Cause, I like you. I won't let them send you back."

Raven stared at him blankly. No one had ever said that to her before, were things finally going to be different? Maybe with this family, things would finally turn out right.

_What a lovely relationship if only you could be as decisive with other girls. _

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

A couple blocks away two girls were waking up to bright shining mornings, both wanting the same thing. To see Nate.

The blonde woke up and got ready – her and Nate were getting together to help plan a birthday surprise for her best friend and his girlfriend. She didn't take long to get her self all pretty, seeing as she looked beautiful in any state or any article of clothing. She had recently realized how much she loved Nate, coincidently when he confessed to his girlfriend how much he loved her. She had written him a letter to explain her feeling to him, but she was starting doubt that he got it. She had finally decided that she was just going to flat out ask him about it – come hell or high water, she was going to ask – butterflies in her stomach or not.

A Brunette woke up in a not so cheery mood. Her parents were moving her out to California, away from her home, her friends, and her Nate. The only condolence she needed was his arms, and maybe a few hours alone in his room with him… alone… she was getting goose bumps just thinking about it. She got her self up and ready taking her time, wanting to look perfect for her boyfriend, while call his cell phone. Once again he did not pick up. Well if he wasn't going to pick up and talk to her then she'd just go see him. She made her way over to his penthouse and was waiting to cross the street when she saw a familiar blonde head already making her way through the doors. The brunette stopped in the middle of the street, ignoring the honking of the cars. It couldn't be. She had found a letter from that blonde bitch confessing an undying love for her Boyfriend. The brunette growled in anger, and made her way across the street. She was going to make sure her ex-best friend staid away from her boyfriend – no matter what.

_Let the claws come out!_

Upstairs Raven and Nate were playing with some videogames. Nate had forgotten any previous engagements, enjoying her company even if Raven was beating his ass at his favourite games and had put his phone on silent, not being able to face Blair as of yet. The doorbell rang and Raven ran to answer it, seeing as both of his parents had left. It wasn't until he heard the door open and an unsure

"Hello?"

That he Nate remembered what he was supposed to do that day – but by then it was too late…

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Sorry but I love leaving things on a cliffhanger they're more fun that way.

So I know not a lot happened in this one but it's going to get better I promise.

Thanks to all of those who rated I hoped you all liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of these Characters are mine (Minus Raven) they all belong to Cecily von Ziegesar

Disclaimer: None of these Characters are mine (Minus Raven) they all belong to Cecily von Ziegesar

There's some mild swearing as well as hints to very naughty things (lol I know that's very immature P) – reader discretion is advised

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

**Title - The Sea Brought Crumbling Changes**

**Chapter 2**

**By – xxMedusaxx**

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Raven stood at the door in front of a confused blonde.

"Hello? Um… is Nate here?" She asked. Raven was about to reply when Nate galloped down the stairs to get to her.

"Serena, I'm sorry I totally forgot that you were coming over today." Nate exclaimed, pushing Raven back away from Serena. The blonde's face lit up the second she saw him, her eyes shone with a sort of adoration. Raven brushed it off, it was probably just his girlfriend – the one he had run off with on his father's boat.

"Who's you're … friend?" She asked, looking over Nate's shoulder to Raven. Nate turned around to look at Raven, his eyes wide as if he had forgotten her name. His cheeks were flushed, amazing that one girl could do that to him. Raven stepped forward to shake Serena's hand

"Hi, I'm Raven, his parents are thinking of adopting me." Raven responded. Serena's face glowed in what Raven could only assume was relief. Ok maybe she wasn't his girlfriend.

_No Kidding._

"I'm Serena, you might have heard of me… from Breakfast at Fred's… Serena tears?" she asked looking hopeful. Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I've lived in an orphanage until early July – I didn't know what Tiffany's was until his mother took me there to buy me something to match my dresses." Raven replied, trying very hard to be polite and nice – but something about this girl made her uneasy. Nate took Serena's arm and began to lead her towards his room, not bothering to include Raven.

"Oh and Raven, if anyone else comes just say I'm busy, we'd rather not be disturbed." Nate called out before joining Serena in his room.

Raven shrugged – I guess that's how brothers were supposed to act – mean and annoying not nice and caring. Raven went into the kitchen to order a pizza, figuring the twittering pair upstairs would enjoy the nice gesture… and if not well she could eat the pizza on her own.

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Nate sat beside Serena while going through a bunch of his pictures. Laughing at the memories flooding back to him as she sat beside him, her blonde hair was shimmering her pale cheeks rosy with laughter. His best friend – his sometimes lover – and one of the most perfect girls he had ever met.

_Hold on a second buddy – what about Blair?_

Nate took out a rather crinkled picture from the back of the album. Serena looked to it puzzled.

"Am I wearing a Crocodile suit?" She asked. Nate smiled, then began to laugh at the picture. It had been taken when they were younger at school for Halloween.

"I don't remember that at all… Promise me you'll destroy it!" Serena cried. Nate laughed.

"No, I like that picture. I remember it well, we had gone to the zoo and you suddenly became obsessed with Crocodile's. Kept saying how you were going to live with them one day." Nate laughed. He watched Serena's blonde hair shake as she laughed, everything about her seemed so simple… and it's that what he needed the most? No complicated problems, no complicated girlfriends with complicated issues, no trying to make everyone happy… simple.

"Nate I want to ask you something… don't worry bout hurting me, I just want to know the truth." Serena suddenly piped up. Nate turned to her, smiling just because he was happy to be there with her.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Nate… I…" Serena started, only to be cut off by the doorbell ringing again. Nate turned to the sound confused. He wasn't expecting anyone else, so who could that be.

"Don't worry that's just my pizza!" He heard Raven call up to him and Nate relaxed. He turned back to Serena

"Sorry, just want to make sure nothing happens to her… what were you saying?" Nate replied smiling up to her. Serena smiled back, she was going to continue but the war cry followed by a cry of horror cut her off. Serena and Nate both turned mouths dropped in both confusion and horror. Nate sprung off the bed and dashed to the hallway. Serena wanted to follow after him, but she could assume who that war cry had come from and decided to stay put. Nate could help Raven... couldn't he?

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Raven lay on the cold marble floor of the foyer. A crazy brunette had attacked her once Raven had mentioned that Nate was busy at the moment, but she could tell him that she dropped by. Raven lay attempting to keep hands from enclosing around her throat Raven brought her knees to her chest knocking the brunette off of her, and then scrambled to get up before the brunette attacked. Unfortunately the brunette was not that stunned by the attack and lunged herself at Raven again. Raven found herself face planting on the marble floor with the brunette clawing at her feet. At that point Nate decided to make his heroic entrance.

"Blair!! Stop!" He cried running forward, he wrenched her hands off of Raven's ankles and then helped her up. The brunette – most likely Blair – stood up and slapped Nate across the face. Nate stood statue still, Raven wide eyed behind him still very confused. In the silence that ensued, Nate stood staring at the Brunette, who stood panting in front of him staring back. There was a rustling sound from upstairs and then an inquisitive

"Hey Nate, did Blair leave? Is Raven ok?"

All parties turned towards the noise – minus Blair who was already facing her direction. They all stood mouths gapping at Serena who stood looking down – mouth gapping herself – at the three downstairs.

_Nope... Blair has not left the building. _

"I knew it." Blair hissed and the stormed out of the hallway, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Blair! Blair wait! Just let me explain!" Nate cried running after her. At that point Raven turned up to Serena and

"So if you're not his girlfriend why are you here?"

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Blair had made it into the elevator before Nate could get to her, left with no choice he ran down the flights of stairs going as fast as he could so he could beat her there. He hadn't really thought over what he was going to tell her, Raven would have been easy to explain, hell there was nothing wrong with her, it was Serena. There was no way in hell he would have been able to explain that without looking guilty

_You could try telling her the truth… the only problem lies in whether or not she'll believe you. _

Nate didn't really care anymore, why could things just be simpler with him and Blair? Nate made it down to the foyer before Blair did, but just to make sure Nate went outside just to see if she was out there walking away. He looked both ways, and when he turned around to go back into the Foyer to wait for her she was coming out of the double doors.

"Blair listen to me please!" Nate cried, grabbing her shoulders to stop her from running from him. Her face was tear stained, and he felt his heart breaking just thinking of how he made her cry.

"Why? Go back up to Serena and that… that… other girl!" Blair cried trying to wrench herself out of his grip.

"Look Serena, is only here because your mother wanted us to make a slideshow of your life, and we're going through pictures, and Raven… For god sakes Blair, my parents want to adopt her!" Nate cried. Blair stopped crying and looked up to him. She sniffed slightly,

"Really? Yea that sounds like something my mom would do… but you're parents want to adopt? Is that who you're Mom's been dragging around town recently?" Blair asked.

"Yea, everywhere, buying her stuff, taking her places things like that."

"and I attacked her, god she must think I'm some sort of heathen or something." Blair whispered, running a hand through her long brown hair.

"Blair, I know how you feel about Serena, but why did you attack Raven?"

"God, it was just… I don't know… she's rather pretty… and at first I was just shocked, I figured she was just a maid. I asked for you and she said you were busy, gave me what I thought was this smug smirk and began to shut the door in my face, I just got mad and attacked her." Blair responded. Nate nodded knowingly, wondering if Raven was ok.

Eventually Blair went home, and when he went to the elevators he found Serena leaving as well in a hurry.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked, somewhat confused.

"Oh I do believe it's best if I left… Raven seems…. Well I think I better be going home now." Serena cried, walking away hurriedly. Nate's smile faded slowly, what had Raven done?

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Nate slammed the door behind him,

"RAVEN!" he screamed, he heard his voice echo through his almost always empty house. He heard her voice cry out from somewhere upstairs and then suddenly she appeared.

"Is my Pizza here?" she asked, even though she could see he was definitely pizzaless.

"What did you say to Serena?" He asked staring at her stonily.

"Do you love your girlfriend?" Raven asked in response. Nate was taken aback by this.

"What difference does that make?" He demanded, Raven rounded on him

"That Serena girl has the hotts for you, and you're falling for her sinister tricks. I bet she wanted Blair to find you here with her and then she'd have you for herself. It's not fair, It's just not!" Raven cried, Nate stared into her eyes, finding that tears were welling up into her crystalline blue eyes. Nate instantly grabbed her and folded her into his arms. He felt her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. He felt her arms return his tight embrace. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, before she relinquished her grip and pushed her way out of his. That day had been trying, but nothing would compare to the next.


	4. Is Anyone Out there?

Hey, so I've kinda gotten lazy with the new chapters, does anyone even want to read what's going to be coming next? If you do please Rate, otherwise I just won't bother updating.

Thanks xxMedusaxx


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of these Characters are mine (Minus Raven) they all belong to Cecily von Ziegesar

There's some mild swearing as well as hints to very naughty things (lol I know that's very immature P) – reader discretion is advised

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

**Title - The Sea Brought Crumbling Changes**

**Chapter 4**

**By – xxMedusaxx**

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Nate awoke the next morning dimly realizing that today he would be meeting his father's mentor the honorable Captain Chips White. He felt a presence and glanced over to the edge of the bed, and found that Raven was sitting there, staring off at the walls. Nate sat up to look at her more closely. Her skin was looking healthier; more of a glow to it, there was a far away smile on her face, making her shine within the morning light. Nate had seen many girls in the morning light, but only this one had this throat enclosing upon his very breath choking him leaving only a wanting ache in his chest that he couldn't not explain.

_Dude…. You've got some problems_

Nate out stretched a hand to touch her shoulder. She turn to look at him, her far away smile still on her face.

"Good morning." She whispered, her voice so low that Nate could barely hear her.

"Good morning. What time is it?" He asked her sitting up so he could be on level with her.

"Time for you to get ready and leave. You have that meeting today and I have to go out with your mother and her friends, kind of like the Mother – Daughter luncheon thing." Raven whispered. There was sadness on her face that frightened Nate a little bit.

"Is something the matter?" He asked her

"I think your parents want to send me back."

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Nate sat contemplating the conversation he had with Raven that morning. Trying to think over what he'd say to his parents, he wanted to have her around. He wanted Raven to be his sister. He wanted to be an older brother; someone who looked over her and made sure she was safe. Ok so she was technically only 4 months younger then him, she was still younger. And he'd be damned if he let his parents take her away, not after he had gotten so attached to her. Nate found the Old captain sitting in the yacht's luncheon section, drinking a straight whiskey. Nate sat himself down; there was no need for introducing. They talked a little bit, but Nate was rather withdrawn. He could only think about Raven, and how he wanted her to stay. Eventually the Old sea dog caught the drift.

"So what's really on your mind boy?" He asked, sipping his drink, watching him carefully.

"My parents are thinking of adopting a girl roughly my age. Just a little bit younger." Nate whispered.

"And you don't like her?"

"No, they want to send her back."

"And this is a problem?" The Capitan asked incredulously.

"Well, ya. I rather like her. I want her to stay. She's you know… kind of fun." Nate whispered. He didn't quite know why he wanted her to stay, just that he did and that was that.

"Well boy, fight for her. Tell your old man that you want to keep her. Show your dad that you can think with your balls and not just your dick." He whispered. Nate thought this over. That actually made sense – sort of.

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

"Ok. Let me get this straight. You want to… Tell your parents that you're keeping me?"

"Yep."

"That's not going to work."

Nate glanced at Raven. She was sitting on his bed, whopping his ass once again at Street Fighter. She was completely absorbed in the game, and yet she could respond with every emotion vocally, and not let it show on her face.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, One: I'm not your pet. And Two: Your dad is not going to change his mind no matter what you want." She replied. Putting the controller down, she had won once again.

"You are my pet. My sweet vanilla scented kitten." Nate replied. Raven scowled at him.

"It's not going to work Nate. It's going to backfire, and then I'll definitely get sent back. Look how about you can speak up once your parents absolutely declare that I'm going to be sent back?"

"Fine I agree. But as soon as you're not around I'll do it." Nate whispered teasingly. Raven launched herself at him, holding him down while tickling his ribs mercilessly. Nate squealed and tried to get away, but he was humoring her, allowing her to hold him down, and tickle him. However, he soon found this unbearable, his laughing was cutting off his breathing. He merely grabbed her wrist and spun her, so that he was now the one on top and he could mercilessly tickled her. Her body bucked and strained underneath his, sending shivers of heat down his spine. With the tip of his nose touching hers slightly, he whispered.

"Alright, fine. I won't talk to him about it."

"Thanks." She whispered. They lay there for a while, him on top of her, looking into her eyes, their panting breaths in unison, the air flowing between them mixed and shared. Nate began to move towards her, ready to accept the kiss that was rightfully his. Raven turned her face a way, a bright crimson on her cheek.

"I-I-I… I to go, I've got to… to… go to the washroom. Please get off." Raven whispered. Nate frowned but none the less obliged. Raven stayed in her room for the rest of the day, listening to her music. Nate lay on his bed wondering what went wrong. Blair called him several times but Nate ignored her. The suddenly he didn't care anymore, he'd go see Blair. That could go so bad…

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

"I HATE YOU! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

And then a pair of shoes slammed against the door that had closed just in time. Nate leant against the neighboring wall, dazed. That was the worst she had ever reacted to anything – ever. In the history of Blair-attacks, that was the worst, their worst argument. He could hear her crying, he hated making her cry. Nate shuffled out of Blair's apartment, wondering just where he should go now. He had messed things up with Raven, and now with Blair. Who else did he have to turn to? Shaking he took out his phones and dialed the number of the one person he could talk to right now.

"I really need someone to talk to." He whispered once he heard her cheery hello.

"Well hey, come on over. I'm bored anyways." She replied merrily. Nate made his way to her place, already feeling his nerves calming down.

He skipped up to her apartment no longer shaking or worried, in fact none of his problems were on his mind. He rushed into her open arms, then finding himself in his room.

"Nate, I love you. I told you in a letter but I don't think I you got it."

Nate sat looking at her, wondering what he should say to that. With things not going right, not with Blair, and not with Raven… Hell he didn't even know what he though he was doing with her. She was his sister… nothing was there… nothing should be there… but there was, something wrong, very wrong, something that he should be guilty for feeling – why wasn't he feeling even a little bit remorseful?

"I love you too." Nate whispered. Not finding anything else to say, nothing else that would fit – that just felt right… maybe it was true… right now he just didn't know.

That night, he spent the night with Serena, sweating out his worries, pushing his uncertainties out of himself as he pushed into her. Wondering if he even knew what love was.

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

**Thanks to everyone who Rated. Keep on Rating if you like it, tell me what you do and do not like. Even tell me what you'd like to see happen. I have two other stories, totally check those out too Please and thanks you!! You guys are the best!!**

**3 Medusa**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of these Characters are mine (Minus Raven) they all belong to Cecily von Ziegesar

There's some mild swearing as well as hints to very naughty things (lol I know that's very immature P) – reader discretion is advised

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

**Title - The Sea Brought Crumbling Changes**

**Chapter 5**

**By – xxMedusaxx**

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Nate got home a late that afternoon to be welcomed by a very upset looking step sister.

"Where have you been?" She cried incredulously stomping up to him.

"At Serena's." Nate responded curtly. Raven gave him a strange look.

"All night?" She asked.

"What part of 'I was at Serena's' did you not understand?" Nate snarled glaring at her. Raven backed away from him and strange look in her eyes. Before Nate could get out an apology she ran away from him disappearing through the front door. Nate knew he should go after her, she would probably get lost but he just wasn't in the mood for this anymore. The drama, he just couldn't take it. And now with Blair mad at him and Serena's sudden love for and then his uncertain feelings for Raven he didn't know where to turn, who to choose, or what to do. Nate walked through his house to his room, wanting to just shut himself away, smoke a blunt and forget about everything.

He was half way to his room when his father beckoned to him. Nate entered the study quickly wondering what this was about.

"We need to chat." His father declared motioning for Nate to sit down.

"What you probably don't know is that Raven is on probation here with us, and there is a possibility that we could send her back if she wasn't to our liking." His father continued. Nate gulped.

"I would like to know what you think of her." Nate's father asked. Nate looked down and wondered if he should tell him the truth.

"I really like her. She nice to have around and she's annoying like a little sister should be. I think she's getting along great with mom, only because she didn't have the heart to tell her that she doesn't really like dresses." Nate responded. To his surprise Nate's father broke out laughing. Nate stared at his father perplexed.

"I know she isn't fond of dresses but you know how your mother is. She's always wanted a little girl to parade around and now she has one. Too bad she more like you, athletic and stubborn. It's good to see the two of you getting along. I'll send the news along to the agency once we tell her the good new. You're mother and I were thinking a nice family dinner tonight I'm not quite sure which restaurant yet. Where is she by the by, I was meaning to talk to her about what colors she wanted for her room." Nate blanched at this request, he had just let her walk out onto the streets of New York to roam around midday with nowhere to go or any idea how to get back. Nate's father eyed him carefully.

"Nate? Where is she?" He asked again.

_Oh you're in trouble now!_

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Raven walked the streets of Downtown New York all on her own. She had merely been concerned about Nate's sudden disappearance and he completely snapped at her. She was being sent back for sure. Raven wasn't paying attention to where she was going nor did it matter to her, some how she found her way into central park. She easily found a bench and picked a nice bench to sit on and watch all the happy families and couples around her. Raven was sniffing back tears when she felt something firmly grab her hair and yank on it. Raven yelped and turned around and saw a white capuchin monkey resting on the back of her bench. Raven had always loved animals and found absolutely no qualms with picking it up and resting it in her lap. She played with the soft white hair until she heard the cries getting increasingly closer.

"Sweetie! Sweetie! Sweetie get back here this instant!" Some was calling. Raven turned towards the sounds and was shocked by what she saw. He definitely was handsome, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, but he was dressed to rich and fancy for her taste, he was probably in league with her soon to be ex family the Archibald's. To her surprise the monkey leapt out of her arms and over to the man. Who was now looking at her with interest. Raven smiled and waved and then turned away, knowing he would come up to a complete and utter stranger.

"Hello Fair damsel!" Raven heard, the voice coming close to her ears.

_Boy were you wrong. _

The monkey, Sweetie, jumped back onto her lap, Raven smiled and pet his fur affectionately and stared back up at the man who was leaning over the back of the bench who was looking at her intently.

"Hello. You have a very nice Monkey." Raven replied sheepishly, mentally kicking herself for sounding so stupid.

"Yes and he seems to like you." The man replied. "My name is Chuck, Chuck Bass, you may have heard of me?" He questioned. Raven drew a blank.

"I'm sorry I'm new here, I don't know many people." Raven responded. Watching him walk around the bench to come and sit beside her.

"Ah a visitor, where are you from? How long are you staying? And where are you staying." He asked moving in closer to her. Raven had to look away from his intensely curious blue eyes.

"I came from France, I don't know how long I'll be staying, probably not for very much longer, and I'm with a family name the Archibald's." Raven responded.

"Ah! You're the little orphan Mr. Archibald picked up on her last trip to France. Everyone's been buzzing about you." Chuck responded. Raven nodded.

"Nate doesn't like me very much though, I'll probably be sent back any day now." Raven replied sadly. Wondering why she was telling him this.

_Because he's being nice, and civil… For once. _

"You know I never did catch your name." Chuck whispered moving in close, too close, as close as Nate had been when he had tried to kiss her. Raven blushed but didn't move, maybe she wanted to kiss him, she was about to whisper her name when all of a sudden.

"RAVEN!" echoed across the park.

_Saved by the brother. _

Raven turned towards the sound and saw Nate rushing forward his father and mother following after quickly, it was the first time she had seen Nate's mother run, and she was running in heels. Nate got their first. Raven stood up to face him wondering what was going on. Nate embraced her quickly still out of breath, Raven could feel his racing heart beat and his shuddering breath. Nate's mother and father joined in after, Nate's mother tearfully throwing herself at her nearly chocking her. Nate's father managed to drag her off, as Raven still utterly confused glanced around for any sort of support. She found it in the form of the monkey who jumped up onto her shoulder to groom her hair.

"You gave us quite a fright!" Nate's mother cried. Raven bowed her head.

"It's alright I was keeping her safe." Chuck responded from behind the group, for the first time the three turned to acknowledge him. Nate's mother didn't look please, neither did Nate.

"Thank you but we can handle it from here." Nate's father declared, grabbing the monkey off of Raven's shoulder and handing it back to Chuck.

"You guys have a pleasant evening. Good Luck Raven." Chuck responded taking his cue to leave, waving to her.

"By Chuck! It was very nice meeting you!" Raven called out after him. The family then turned their attentions back to her.

"What did that horrible boy do to you? Did he touch you? Are you hurt? Did you get lost! Why didn't you take your cell phone with you?" Nate's mother demanded grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"No he didn't touch me, he didn't do anything to me, I'm not hurt I wasn't lost and I didn't know I had a cell phone." Raven responded in one fluid breath like his mothers hurried questions. Nate smiled at her, he thought she was lost for good when he couldn't find her. Nate's father clasped a hand to Raven's shoulder to lead her off with him, his wife came and linking arms with his free arm and Nate took up a position right beside her.

"Let's go home, I have reservations at Le Cirque for the four of us tonight, Let's go out and celebrate." Nate's father suggested.

"OH! That's a wonderful idea! Raven can wear one of her new dresses!" Nate's mother cried. Nate caught the horror stricken look on Raven's face, even as she tried to hide it. Nate caught a glance from his father and the two men broke out laughing. Anyone watching would have thought them to be the perfect family.

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

Raven ended up wearing a midnight blue Versace gown Nate's mother had bought her. His mother had also done her hair up, apparently only having to brush out her hair with a special brush and special hair spray and Raven had perfect curls. His mother had also done her make up. Nate smiled at her nervousness, everyone seemed to know them where they went, she must have been intimidated by it, or maybe the prices of the meal.

"You order anything you want kids!" Nate's Father had boomed. Raven had shyly ordered a cut of chicken with a side of fries and greens and then some nice cola to drink. Nate had order alcohol much to his father's distress. Raven warmed up to the family chatter agreeing to share a massive chocolate lava cake with Nate, it was when dessert came around that the Archibald family sprung the new on her.

"Raven, you've been living with us for a few months, now but we didn't want to make a decision until we heard Nate's input." Nate's mother responded. Raven felt her face both flush and pale, this was the "you're going back" speech.

"Seeing how the two of you have gotten along we finally made a decision." Nate's father finished. Pausing, Raven wanted to shout "Just spit it out already" but held it in.

"We would very much like you to be our little girl. Unless all of this intimidates you." Nate's mother put out. Raven's mouth dropped, they wanted to keep her?

"I know this is a lot for you right now, and if you feel overwhelmed we can wait a few more days or so." His father responded, no her father now. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I do! I want to be apart of your family. Sure this is overwhelming and intimidating but if Nate can do it I can right?" Raven asked. Nate's mother nearly flung herself at the girl her own tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh I so hoped you'd say yes." Nate watched the by play intently enjoying every second of it. He had a new sister. Atleast one aspect of his life was looking up.

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

That night Nate and Raven sat in his room playing with his x-box. She was winning again. Nate lay on the bed, as Raven sat leaning against it, he could smell the vanilla on her, and that made his smile even wider. She was his sister now, his friend, she was always going to be there for him, as he would for her. He felt sorry for any guy who tried to get with her, he'd have to go through not only him but her new father. Nate's smile brightened.

"What are you smiling at?" Raven asked. Glancing at him.

"Oh I was just thinking of the eventually boyfriends you'll be bringing in, and with you're looking they're going to be lining up, and what Father and I will be doing to them." Nate responded cackling evilly to her. Raven's mouth dropped.

"You wouldn't dare!" She snarled pausing the game and turning to face him.

"You better believe. You're my little sister now, you're a full year younger, grade wise anyways, you'll be going to Constance next year, I'll be here to make sure you swim and not sink, and to make sure no one give you a hassle, drugs or tries anything promiscuous with you." Nate responded inching his face close to hers.

"But that's so mean!" Raven cried finding some humor in what he was saying. Nate inched closer.

"But that's what older brothers do." He whispered. Raven smiled.

"I didn't realize you cared so much, bigger bro." Raven joked. Nate had no idea why he did what he did, but something spurred him into moving close enough and pressing his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen slightly at the soft touch, and Nate new he should be moving away from her, but legally she wasn't his sister until all the documents were signed. He inhaled the soft scent of vanilla again, and then found her moving away from him, a fearful look on her face.

_That's not what older brothers do. _

Raven excused herself quickly running down to her own semi completed room and banging the door behind her. Nate flopped over onto his back knowing what he did was wrong, but finding that he didn't quite care. His hand traveled up to his lips, she had tasted like vanilla and chocolate, and he liked it, a little too much.

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

I'm sorry for the lack of update. I swear that was not the intention, but I sorta had no idea where I was going with it, and I still don't. Then my computer died literally taking everything with it so I had to start what ever I had on this chapter all over again.

For: ChuckBassLOVA: I got Chuck in and he will be reappearing =P thought you might like that.

For: everyone who wants B/N I actually still haven't decided who he's going to go with.

The last thing is that I need to give Nate's father and mother names, does anyone know them? Or have any suggestions? Cuz I can't find the names of them anywhere =S maybe I'm google deficent.

Anyways I hope you liked it, I will try to update soon. If I take a month start reviewing more reminding me to write more. Please Review this one, hopefully you all like it. And give me more ideas!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of these Characters are mine (Minus Raven) they all belong to Cecily von Ziegesar

There's some mild swearing as well as hints to very naughty things (lol I know that's very immature P) – reader discretion is advised

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

**Title - The Sea Brought Crumbling Changes**

**Chapter 6**

**By – xStarletx**

**(¯·..·´¯)÷·•)——(•·÷(¯·..·´¯)**

He hadn't been able to look Raven in the eyes since he had kissed her, but the paperwork had come and gone and she was officially an Archibald and there was a very disastrous party to celebrate.

The cat fight between Serena and Blair had been legendary, and in the process of breaking it up Raven had gotten a black eye and a fat lip but you had better believe she got those two cat apart. Nate was sure his mother was never going to forgive him for the fight that ensued that night, mainly because the two of them were fighting over him. Raven on the other hand had had the most fun that night, even if she had battle scars.

His father had gotten her into the Constance Billard School for the next year she needed to get a few more high school credits before she could legitimately pass high school. At Blair's Birthday he found out that Blair had pulled some strings and got him into Yale. Then he found out that Serena was assuming that he would be taking a year off to stay back in New York with her. Raven on the other hand was counting on him to be around too. He was all so confused. After the picture show he went outside to smoke, and Raven came to join him.

"Hey bigger brother, whatcha smoking?" She asked. Nate immediately threw the butt down to the ground and stamped it out, Raven was allergic to smoke.

"Nothing." Nate whispered.

"You're looking awfully worried about something." Raven pointed out. Nate turned to look at her. She knew him just a little too well.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Blair got me into Yale, you need me here next year, and then there's Serena who thinks I'm leaving Blair for her. I don't remember having committed to any of that." Nate replied. Raven thought this over.

"You don't need to stay here for me next year. I'll be fine. If you want to go to Yale then go to Yale." Raven offered. Nate smiled at her.

"I don't want to go to Yale." Nate replied.

"Then stay here with Serena." Raven supposed.

"But I don't want to do that either." Nate whispered.

"Then what do you want to do?" Raven asked.

"I don't know." Nate replied. From inside he heard his mother calling for Raven.

"More people I need to meet no doubt. Just think about it, there's gotta be something you wanna do. And don't worry, I'll still love you no matter what you do." Raven whispered and then disappeared back into the party.

**

Nate had decided to go sailing with his Dad's old Navy friend, he sent both Serena and Blair text messages saying he wasn't coming and he had left a letter to Raven. He promised to write Raven as much as possible as long as she wrote him too, though he couldn't figure out how in the world he'd get her letters. He asked her to come up with something and when he called in a week she'd tell him. He couldn't decide which girl he wanted just yet, maybe he could later on in life, but right now he just couldn't. He threw his cell phone into the bay and boarded the ship. He looked out to the city and wondered what his life would entail now, or when he'd see the city again. His mind turned back to Raven.

When he returned he tell her who he really loved. He wondered how she'd take it. Which she shout I knew it or ask what was he thinking? He didn't know if she'd be waiting for him when he finally got back, but he knew it wouldn't matter in the end. Raven turned his life around this time, and was the only one who believed in him, as long as he had her, there was nothing else he would ever need. From his pocket he took out a small bag of weed and dropped it over board. After all he had promised her he'd quit. Good bye New York, Hello world.

* * *

**Well here's the end. I know it took me a long time to get to it, and i know you guys didn't want this at all, i know it's the same as the book and i'm really really really sorry. But i don't have the vision to finish it, and i have a few fics that i desperately need to know the end too but the authors have other things to do and other stories and such, and that is the way of life but yea i realized i didn't want to be one of those authors that leave their readers hanging. I know there probably isn't a single reader left but heres the end anyways**

**I have other stories that i'm writting now, i have 15 in total, and only 2 of which are finished (btw yes that inculdes this one) i have a Twilight fic that i'm writing for my friend LittleMisa in which her and i totally kick ass in the Twilight world that one's called Everlasting Enemies. i have a CSI: NY fic (Wish Upon A Star) and a whole bunch of others, i'm all over the charts people. I promise i'm more avid on updating the other stories, then i am with this one, probably becuase i still have an idea where i'm going with those. **

**Anyways, once again i'm sorry for the way this ended. Hopefully i didn't disappoint too many people. Review if you liked it, Flame if you want, i know this was horrible ending, I'd flame it myself. Thanks for reading guys. I Loved the Support**


End file.
